1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a lock for a terminal in an electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,806 B2 discloses an electrical connector having terminal position assurance (TPA) polarization.